The Engi and the Pyro
by Augustus the Exiled
Summary: The Engineer makes some new friends, and his Division is being moved to a new map. Enjoy.
1. A New Beginning

The Engi and The Pyro

The chaotic map known as Turbine currently had an Engineer on its RED team. The Reliable Excavation and Demolitions employee was issuing some defenses in the room that contained the top secret briefcase, which in itself contained the RED battle plans for the coming week. The BLU team was viciously throwing aside every last scrap of RED just to get to those juicy pages. After a few minutes, the teleporter system was active and the sentry was on the prowl for any uninvited guests. The dispenser was also generously providing medical attention to badly damaged defense classes, such as the Demoman. In total, three Demomen were in this particular RED Division. The Engineer was two of a kind, the other Engineer was trying to make it behind enemy lines and begin teleporting troops in. Meanwhile, the other Engi activated his Rancho Relaxo, and sat.

"Spy's sappin my sentry!" was the first thing that came out of his mouth in the next few minutes. The Engineer, his yellow, bucket-like helmet gone, grabbed his pistol and aimed at the blue colored turncoat who just sapped his beloved sentry of its strength. "Double-crossing whelp, you aint goin nowhere." Threatened the Engineer. "I beg to differ, you dumb fool!" retorted the spy. Suddenly, a Beggar Bazooka carrying soldier, armed with a mini-crit boost, entered through one of the large entrances placed within the sides of the room. He fired a volley of rockets, that shook the entire foundation of the room. Debris, and bloody limbs was all the Engi saw before it all went black.

"What the!?" cried the Engineer. In front of him, he saw one of the more newer recruits to the war. A masked and mysterious marauder known as "The Pyro". He lived up to his name, ambushing entire squadrons of the enemy team and turning them into crispy remnants of what they once were. This "Pyro" offered his hand to Engi. "Hudda Hudda Mmmphh!" he cried. The Engineer, in shock, merely nodded, and grabbed his hand and got back up. To his right, surrounded by debris, a sniper was groaning. His Darwin's Danger Shield was broken and trashed aside. He was covering up a wound dealt to his stomach, and the Australian Assassin was missing his trademark hat. "Medic…" he sputtered weakly. Engineer felt a wave of remorse, and turned to Pyro. "Find a Medic boy, quick!" he commanded. The Pyro nodded, said some inaudible dialogue, and walked up the flight of stairs leading to the RED's Respawn. Respawning itself was a painful process, and the Administrator and her goons were still having trouble rooting out the glitches within the system that brought fighters back to life. Engi turned back to the fallen Sniper, who was coughing out blood. The Texan could see the extent of his injuries, and he was peppered with dust that erupted out of one of the room's columns when the BLU Soldier attacked. That made Engi wonder, where were the BLUs? The briefcase was still gone. No doubt they were still hightailing it to their base to cap it. "Hold on partner, you're gonna be fine." Reassured the Engineer to Sniper. "T-t-thanks mate." The sniper replied, smiling.

"Ja!" yelled a Medic, running into the room. He was adorning his proud medicinal outfit, along with a Blighted Beak. Along him was the Pyro. The Medic nodded, and pushed Engi aside to examine the wounded warrior. He was badly damaged, but nothing the wondrous Medigun couldn't patch up in less than a few seconds. The seemingly magical beam of healing rushed towards the Sniper's aid, relieving him of the pain and stress. The blood on his wounds disappeared into nothingness, and the Aussie Assassin was back on his feet, ready to crush the skull of another member of the BLU Army. "Nice going, partner!" remarked the Engineer to his Pyro comrade. Suddenly, the Administrator's urgent voice alerted all four of the men: "You've lost Turbine, and your Division is leaving this map. You are being sent to Double-Cross."

The Engineer packed up his sentry and dispenser, and put them into the trunk of one of the trucks bringing RED to the Double-Cross map. The Cross itself was highly contested for over the last few months, as both teams gambled and put more and more information about their coming assaults into the briefcases of Double Cross, making the stakes all the more higher. Recently, the Builders League United's Division on Double Cross has crushed the RED's meager forces. Too address this threat, Redmond has ordered Division #24 out of Turbine, and putting in Reserve Division #12 on the battlefield.

The trucks abruptly stopped, and Sniper looked over his shoulder, to a pink hat wearing Demoman, exiting the driver's seat of the vehicle. "Come on lads, we've got work to do." He said. "Alrighty then!" responded the Engineer, as he and the rest of his crew exited the trucks. A Heavy Medic team ran into the innards of their new home, a generic base design, with little geographic advantage for either side's base. Engineer set down his Rancho Relaxo Chair, and turned towards a Scout, running towards the bridge that defined the map. The skirmish was about to take place. Pyro accompanied Engineer, and the Sniper assisted in the defense, his watchful eye scouring the rocky floors in front of him, to insure that no spy nor scout passes his scope. "Let's do this!" commented the Engineer. "Hudda Mmmph!" replied the Pyro, giving a thumbs up gesture.


	2. The Spy Attacks

DoubleCross

The battle began, with a Heavy Medic pair rushing into the ruined streets of a once promising construction site in New Mexico. The Heavy also acted as a meat shield for his fellow mercenaries, taking podshots at the BLU forces as the RED team advanced. "Go on now, Pyro. You're needed elsewhere." Proclaimed the Engineer to his Pyro companion. The Pyro nodded, and, with the medic Engi befriended at Turbine, ran into war.

It had been five minutes since Pyro's departure from the intel room, and the Engineer had not encountered any sort of trouble thus far. The occasional fly would swoop by and attempt to annoy the Texan. In response, he simply stood out of the way, and let the fly feel the wrath of the ever so vigilant sentry. "Hehehe, how'd that plan work out for ya, dummy?!" Engineer gloated to the scattered corpse of a rather large fly, when suddenly, he heard strings of explosions outside. The screaming and agony of a Demoman, the yelling of a Heavy to advance, the smell of burnt corpses. Engineer pulled out his trusty shotgun, although, in this case, he knew that it would do nothing but distract the enemy for a few seconds. Soon after, a Demoman, covered in blood and scars, crying out for an imaginary medic that would never come to his aid, ran inside the room. He was relieved to see a generous Dispenser welcoming him to sanctuary. "Thanks, lad!" said the Demo. He was wearing a traffic cone cosmetic, which was the only thing that differed him from other Demomen in the battlefield. "No problem." Assured the Engineer, his signature smiling popping up at the sound of Demoman's thanks. "How's the fight going?" asked Engineer. "Not so good, we've already lost three guys fighting against those damn BLUs. Well, back to the front!" responded the Demo. The Dispenser itself was in the corner of the room, and the sentry turret planted in the middle. But Engineer noticed something. The Demoman's speech. Usually, one of the drunken juggernauts made incoherent sentences whenever talking to a friend or enemy. Now, he was speaking perfectly fine.

It was probably nothing. The Demoman nodded, and ran back out into the scarred battlefield of DoubleCross. The Engineer smiled, clearly satisfied with the outcome of that discussion that just occurred. But then, the sound of a sapping sentry. The infamous buzzing sound. A spy. The Engineer didn't even say the catchphrase "Spy sappin mai sentry!", instead, he turned around and faced the culprit. A disguised Engineer. "Why don't we just give up, partner?" he asked in a mocking and sarcastic tone. Fuming, the Engineer yelled a battle cry and ran at the Frenchmen under the disguise of a Texan. He swung his wrench, and the spy was too busy thinking of other ways to add insult to injury when he was jumped. A vibrant and loud crack emitted from the spy's mouth as he screamed in pain. He kicked the Engineer off him, and pulled out his Ambassador. He quickly aimed for the general direction of the Engineer's head, and fired three shots. Only one bullet succeeded in its task, and the Engineer cried out in pain. "Help!" he said in desperation. "Your sentry, gone. Your life, over. Now, the intelligence, mine!" said the spy cheerfully. "Hudda!" was the next sound that emerged out of the mouth of anything in the nearby area. Pyro returned, as he turned the corner, he snatched a black book off the desk planted at the DoubleCross intel room and threw it at the Spy's hand, knocking the Ambassador to the concrete below him. Before the Frenchman had time too retaliate, Engineer kicked the Spy's right leg. "Ack!" he cried out, before the infamous masked fighter himself, Pyro, charged at the Spy, engulfing him in a tidal wave of flames. Soon, the once lively and charismatic Frenchmen turned into a flame covered corpse.


	3. Victory at DoubleCross

The Engi and the Pyro 3

The Texan was hyperventilating, looking at the fallen Spy that had faced Pyro's wrath. "Thanks, mister!" awarded Engineer to his black masked comrade. The Pyro made some more inaudible dialogue, and ran back out. "We have taken the enemy intelligence!" proclaimed the Administrator through the microphone, alerting the BLUs that their precious papers were gone and the REDs that someone must be desperately trying too avoid gunfire to bring that intel home.

Soon, the Engineer had rebuilt his proud Level 3 Sentry, and two captures had been made already. The BLUs were mounting a final defense in the corners of their base. The other Engineers took advantage of the disarray of the BLUs to set up sentries and teleporters at chokepoints across the bridge of DoubleCross to allow RED forces to cross with ease. Engineer stood proudly at his post, but also with dissatisfaction due to the fact that none of his allies took as much fun in defending the briefcase as much as he did.

Pyro was having an excessive amount of enjoyment from consuming BLUs in a fiery wake. "Hudda Hudda!" alerted the Pyro to his brothers in arms. "What did you say, son?" asked the soldier, clearly confused. "Maybe masked man wants Sandvich?" suggested the RED Heavy. "No, maggot. Stay away, you and your Communist food!" ordered the Soldier to Heavy. "Sandvich made me strong!" retorted the Heavy. "Stop arguing, we're pinned down and have a likely chance of dying right now!" complained the Medic. "Uber me doc, not this filthy Russian!" ordered the Soldier, proclaiming his apparent superiority too Heavy.

"Nein!" yelled Medic. All four of the classes were cowering behind a gas tanker in the Builders League United's basement. "Heavy, let's go." Said the Medic to his Russian compatriot. The massive hulking war machine nodded, riled up his minigun, and exited the cover of his tanker. The pair were transformed into a booming red color, as the Heavy mercilessly mowed down the enemies that opposed him. "SHOOT HIM, MAGGOTS!" cried a BLU Soldier seconds from having his skin shredded by about twenty-five bullets a second. "HE'S UNSTOPPABLE!" described the Demoman, who faced a similar fate to his American counterpart. The Heavy Medic team, along with the Soldier and Pyro, made their way up the stairs, wiping out small pockets of resistance as they made their way to BLU's Spawn. Not much security resided at the spawn of the Builders League, except for a hapless Engineer who had just lost all his precious machinery too a Spy who had just cloaked back into the sneaky agent he was outfitted to be.

Over the sprawled out body of an Engineer, Pyro observed his friends running down the rest of the BLUs defending the small, courtyard-like area that provided as a sort of chokepoint for both teams to set up a last ditch defense against an oncoming advance. The BLUs had tried too use their surroundings, for once, and it resulted in a disastrous defeat. "Get bloody going!" stated a Sniper to the Heavy Medic pair which did most of the fighting. Granted, the soldier had also assisted in the kills of a rival Soldier and one of the dreaded Phlogistinator Pyro. The Engineer nest was the last obstacle too victory now. "What do we do about those sentries?" inquired Soldier to his friends. "Hudda Hudda Hudda, Mmmph Mpmph!" suggested the Pyro. "We can't just full on rush in!" objected the Medic to the rather foolish plan. "Medic, Uber iz ready?" asked the Heavy to his German friend. "Yes, actually." Excitedly replied Medic. "Alright, you maggots focus on the sentries, me and Pyro will wipe out the Engineers and the Dispensers and Teleporters." Said Soldier, coming too a quick solution to the predicament. The four friends all agreed to this rather brash plan.

"Incoming!" alerted a BLU Demoman to the Engineer Nest. "What?" asked the Engineer. Suddenly, as if on que, a Ubered Heavy entered the building, his minigun bursting out a gargantuan amount of bullets upon the two sentries planted within the room. One of them quickly fell due to the razing, and it exploded, debris flying into the face of the Demoman. In turn, this collision prompted him to lose his footing and fall onto the cold concrete ground. Soldier and Pyro incinerated the enemy, literally. An Engineer was cowering behind his Dispenser, both were quickly melted into nothingness by Pyro's flamethrower. The battle had been won. An enthusiastic Scout ran up behind the team, and grabbed the intelligence. "Way too go, Pally!" congratulated Scout. The familiar voice of the Administrator returned. "Victory!" she said. The automated sound of clapping hands and cheering on as the rest of the BLUs ran in fear, due to their now Crit fueled counterparts victory over them in the game.


	4. Heavy's Golden Egg

The Engineer and his muffled companion were enjoying drinks in a cafeteria at the recently captured site of DoubleCross. "Hudda Mmph, Hudda Hudda Mmmph." Remarked Pyro, something about Soldier's new Liberty Launcher weapon. "Most of the stock weapons are the best, not in the Rescue Ranger's case, Pyro." Reassured Engineer. "Hudda Mmph." "Yeah, the Phlog is also an exception." Regarded the Engineer. Heavy was stuffing down eight sandwiches down his windpipe at once, and most of the mercenaries were chanting: "SWALLOW!", especially Demoman, very drunk due to the recent battle. "Watch, as Heavy will now lay golden egg." Suddenly promised the Russian. "Communists don't lay eggs, they only lay war! And America beats them every time!" retorted Soldier. Heavy ignored Solly's statement, and began squeezing. "Urrghhh." Was a noise that sputtered out of the large man's mouth. "Uh, Heavy?" asked Medic, his presently joyful mood replaced with worry. "I don't even know…" inputted Demoman, before the beer bottle in his hand slipped out, and broke, a brown brew mixed with sharp, green shards of glass was now on the floor. Engineer was laughing at the whole situation, while Medic was attempting to comprehend what was occurring in front of him.

"Done!" proudly stated Heavy. Soldier looked down on the ground below Heavy's lower body, and there it was. A shiny golden egg, beaming with energy and life. "I-I don't believe it." Said Medic, clearly at a loss for words. "What the bloody 'ell?" muttered Sniper. Two other clones of the Australian, all adorning differing cosmetics, examined the golden egg. "This is a miracle of modern-day science! This is a miracle!" yelled Medic, putting his hands in front of him to stop the advance of the Sniper group. "I must examine this in my lab!" he said, making an objective for himself. Engineer paid no attention, he and Pyro were already inside the garage of the RED base, tinkering with a Lvl 3 Sentry. Suddenly, the familiar decloaking sound of the Spy calmly flew into Pyro and Engi's ears. "Spy!" he alerted. "You would be right." Replied the RED Spy, smoking a cigarette and a lighter in his left hand. "I've taken a walk around the map. What's going on?" he explained. "Heavy just laid a golden egg." Remarked Engineer. "I would've expected as much." Calmly replied the Spy, as if hearing that a fat Russian man laying a golden egg was the most sane thing he had heard today.

"This is a phony egg, right doc?!" asked the Soldier aggressively. Three mercenaries, Demo, Medic, and Soldier, were all inside Medic's medical facility on DoubleCross, once belonging to the BLU team. "Not really. The scans indicate that it is similar to a chicken egg. I'm still trying to pinpoint the reason for the golden color of the specimen." Replied Medic, putting on two red gloves and resumed his work. A few sharp, metal tools were poking into the exterior of the golden egg. "Demoman, hand me the syringe." Demanded Medic to his drunk comrade. "I… I love ya man… make sure… to brink cheese." Responded the Demoman, before dropping another one of his bottles onto the cold floor, and falling himself. "I think he's dead." Stated the Soldier. The German passed the American, putting his hands on Demo's wrists. "Nein, he lives. He's got a pulse. But the man's got too much alcohol in him. I knew I should've examined him before storming the Builder League base." Commented Medic. "I've got to find out what brand of beer Demoman is drinking, he's been falling over unconscious more than usual." Said Medic. "And?" asked Soldier. Though, in the American's mind, he knew he shouldn't have asked. The Medic would probably assign some stupid errand boy task to him, as he does to all the mercenaries, thinking of them as mere lab rats and minions. Except the Heavy.

"Soldier, can you go to Demo's room? Bring me back some of the beer?" he asked. "Fine. I got nothing better to do anyway." Responded the Soldier. Soldier had caught on early in the Badlands War that pissing of your division/team's doctor would result in disastrous consequences. He'd refuse to heal you, even glance at you. Soldier learned this the hard way.

Engineer and Pyro were looking out into the starry night sky of DoubleCross. On the captured bridge itself, Spy was reading a French magazine, while indulging in a few cigarettes. The Spy was leaning against a small wooden crate, with no definite purpose at the moment. "Pyro, what's that?" asked Engineer to the Balloonicorn plaything that the mumbling miscreant had brought with him. "Hudda Mmph Hudda." Replied the Pyro, pointing multiple times at the horn and the face of the animal. Engineer understood a few words. Something about a guardian and a companion. Engineer couldn't argue with that. When he was child, he built small, robotic-like machines that were each holding toy NERF guns, that protected him at night. He stopped a possible burglary with those machines. Now, he utilized his skill for much more… interesting purposes.

Medic was inside his small hospitalized room, staring at the egg, with fascination. Soldier suddenly barged into the room, carrying a large brown bag full of Demo's brand of beer. "Danke, Soldier." Said Medic happily, before he heard a crack sound. He immediately turned to the egg, to see that the shell was split into two halves. Standing in between the collapsed halves was a grenade. "Those damn BLUs…" whispered Medic… slowly backing away, before a massive explosion rocked RED Base.


	5. Brewing Battle at Well

The explosion rocked RED's DoubleCross base. Engineer cried out as he fell on the wooden railroad track under him. Pyro yelled some "Mmmphs" and "Huddas", as he rushed down to Engi's aid. The screams and cries of panicking mercenaries was know in range of Engineer's ears. The alarm began blaring, and the Texan turned his aching head to the bridge, only to see a BLU force, twenty strong, running towards the RED base.

R.E.D Demoman ran into Medic's laboratory. He saw destruction, and the mangled bodies of his comrades, Medic and Soldier. They weren't even recognizable. Questions fluttered into the Scottish man's head. How did the Builders League even plant a bomb into Heavy's Egg? How did Heavy even produce an egg? Time for answering these riddles later. He heard massive flurries of rockets pound against the wall of the base. He ran to the Respawn, seeing high-tech machines treat the American and German's wounds.

"I need some doggone help!" cried Engineer, as he and Pyro held off BLU troops on the bridge. A Scout fired wildly at Engineer, who, in turn, ordered his masked friend to burn him to a crisp. The bridge itself was dominated by League forces, as Medics continued to uber their Heavy pets, to ram through the unprepared RED defenses. They were forced to retreat. Only a few made it out, including the Engineer and Pyro.

On a RED Bread truck, Engineer stared at the Pyro, before looking at the driver of the vehicle, the same Sniper he saved at Turbine. He weakly smiled as he nodded to the driver, who was looking back. They passed through miles of scorching desert plain, which seemed to never end. Heavy hugged a cactus on a bathroom break the three truck convoy stopped to take. One of the Medics, clad in gracious cosmetics and over the top burning strange hats, explained the situation of the war. The stalemate continued, with RED gaining more Control Point maps over the battlefield, while BLU dominated CTF Maps. This wasn't good, as Teufort and Turbine were both vital and strategic to the war effort of the REDs.

"MMmmmph Hudda." Said Pyro, suddenly. "I think so too, buddy. This war is pointless, but if we win it, we'll become rich men." Promised Engineer. "Mmphh Hudda." Responded the Pyro. The Texan then burst out in laughter, before the truck stopped at Well. RED had just taken CP_Steel, meaning that they could move their forces to this important map. The remaining Division's crew exited the trucks. Most went into the respawn room. Demo sat down on a rather weak bench, and began bawling. He lost his friends, Soldier and Medic, at DoubleCross. It was unlikely they would Respawn, as the BLUs most certainly would have taken the map by now. Another Pyro attempted to console him, but the Demo swatted his offering hand away. There were only four Pyros in the Division, meaning that their offensive capabilities were halted, due to the fact that Pyros were excellent at pushing the enemy back, no matter the team.

The battle was about to begin. Engineer was congregating with a larger group of reinforcements brought in from Division #155, which had recently taken back koth_warehouse. The cloudy and foreboding skies foreshadowed a grim battle. Engineer packed up a pre-built Level 3 Sentry and ran towards the main intel room, if it could be called that. It was more of a modernized fortress, with multiple vantage points to get the jump on the attackers. Pyro nodded to the Sniper, the one from Turbine, as he set up at the window. "If I see any bloke tryin' to blow yer head of, it'll his head that'll be severed from his body." Assured the Sniper. The Pyro, excited and in agreement, clapped his hands several times, mumbled a few incoherent words, then grabbed his Flamethrower and prepared for battle.


	6. The Kidnapping

The battle began. RED Sniper picked off a few unfortunate BLUs from a cozy area through the windows of the RED Warehouse. RED forces clashed in an epic blaze with BLUs. The Engineer safeguarded the intelligence with his Pyro ally.

A BLU Soldier with a Beggars Bazooka clouded the sky with his rockets. In retaliation, the Sniper quickly turned his head into a bloody mess. Literally. The Engineer and Pyro already had a Spy infestation. "Spy's sapping my sentry!" the Texan alerted. The Pyro whipped out his Homewrecker, and threw it at the sapper, breaking it into multiple pieces. The Frenchman had escaped in the confusion he created, and was hiding. Suddenly, another wave of enemies burst through the two doors. A Medic was ubering a Heavy and pushing for the Intel. Pyro jumped in front of the two and airblasted them towards the ceiling. The Frenchman, standing on the platform above the Engineer, sapped his equipment yet again, in another attempt to wreak havoc.

"Help!" he cried, both in frustration and anger. He used his wrench to continue batting off the annoying sappers as the Spy fired shots of protest from his DiamondBack pistol. The Ubered Heavy Medic combo had Pyro pinned down behind a column, meanwhile. Luckily, a Scout ignited a nest of explosive barrels next to the two, which decimated them both into incineration. "Hudda!" thanked the Pyro. "No problem!" responded the Scout, smiling. The enemy assault was crippled, and now with the other RED Engineers building Teleporters and Dispensers conveniently across the battlefield, the BLUs retreated to their warehouse. Snipers took aim at an oncoming horde of REDs, thinning them out. RED's Sniper protested by taking down three of the enemy Australian Sharpshooter, all with mad glee while doing so. "Bloody mongrels!" he commented, after shooting the final one. "Go go go, charge!" commanded the American Soldier, as an unstoppable array of rockets from a Beggars Bazooka ripped an unfortunate enemy Soldier to shreds. RED Sniper aimed and took down the final enemy Sniper bringing woe to his fellow teammates. The enemy's intelligence was within reach, but a Stick-Trap and several Sentries lay between the voracious REDs and their sweet victory.

R.E.D Spy slowly crept through the innards of the BLU Warehouse, passing a line of BLU Sniper carcasses. The Frenchman continued his merciless glaze upon the bodies, before grabbing his trademark cigarette case, and magically transforming into one of them in a curtain of red smoke. "Get bloody going!" said the disguised Spy to a resting Engineer in the corner, sitting on his Rancho Relaxo. The Engineer jolted upwards, nodded, grabbed his Rescue Ranger and went on his way. The disguised "sniper" crouched behind a box, seeing two Demomen rush down the hall. Quickly, revealing his Ambassador, both of them were swiftly silenced. The Spy then crept towards a large window, revealing the three Sentries safeguarding the juicy papers of the Intelligence. The Texans kept close guard, having their trusty Pyros patrol areas to ensure that annoying Spies didn't swarm them like bees to honey. Spy frowned at this development, and looked at a sort of computer device in front of him. Colored red, with multiple-colored buttons on it, it looked ideal for the Spy to hack into. In a risky move, he put his Ambassador to the side and began typing and tapping on the assortment of keys in front of him. "Let's see here…" he muttered. The Builder League's WELL DATABASE was right in front of him. He smiled. "Perfect. An amateur firewall to protect a truckload of information. Such luck is hard to come by, these days." Commented the Spy, before pressing a green button on the device. All the contents of the Database were revealed to him, showcasing all the functions of the Warehouse, from air filtering to setting of the rocket that stood behind the Intel Platforms.

The Spy was about to have a really fun time with this new assortment of options and ideas, before he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked behind himself, and saw a VERY anger Engineer. "You just aint doin it right." He said, smiling, before smacking the Spy with the butt of his shotgun.

2 Hours Later

"Hudda Hudda Mmph." Said Pyro to his buddy, the Engineer. "Yeah, I agree. The BLUs just left, and we haven't seen Spy, or his remains, else the Respawn Hospital would be treating him." Responded the Engineer. RED Sniper approached the pair, talking in the RED Spawn of Well. "I've conducted ten searches across their bloody warehouse, no traces of Spy, anywhere." He informed. "Well then…" replied Engineer.

Spy woke up. He felt dizzy, and his brain rushing in with memories of what just occurred. Blurry memories. "Ugh…" was all his lips could utter. "Looks like our little French princess has woken up." Chuckled another Spy in the dark room, adorning a Fedora. "I must admit, you woke up faster than our past subjects." Remarked the BLU Spy. RED Spy said nothing. He'd seen many action movies with Scout's Mom to realize that saying bad words to the main villain who has goons and you strapped to a wooden chair would get you either slapped or punched. Either one was not desirable for Spy. "What do you want?" he grumbled. "Let me formally introduce myself! I am Clone Number One-One-Eight-Nine. AKA, the Kidnapper." He said jovially. "And you REDs think you're the originals, oh no-no-no." he said before Spy could respond. "But, we'll get into that later. Right now, my friend, you can look at the things that we have planned for you and your friends." He said, a massive evil grin dominating his face. "Texan, let's show the man our plans, yes?" asked Spy. "Blutarch gave us thousands of dollars for this project so we can display it to the enemy?" objected the Engineer. "No, we can't reveal Project C." he continued. The BLU Spy sighed. "Then, we'll just take you to your cell." He concluded. Spy merely closed his eyes, and took another nap as he was taken to a dull and gray colored cell.


	7. Project Nucleus

With the apparent loss of Spy, Engineer's Division only had two more left, both very unskilled and useless compared to the past Spy, who's skill attempted to set an example for the other two failures of Frenchmen.

"Mmph Hudda?" inquired Pyro to his Texan companion. "I don't think Spy's dead, we'd have found his corpse in the BLU warehouse." retorted Engineer, dashing Pyro's horrid thought. "This is the seventh time we've searched, nothing. Sorry mate, I think he's gone." apologized the Sniper, who barged into their conversation. "Well… That aint good…" was all Engineer could utter, looking down on the ground. How was he, or any member of his team, going to break it to Scout?

The groggy Frenchman's eyes pried open. Several rats nibbling at his boots, to his disgust. He scared them away with some movement with his feet, before taking in his surroundings. His mask was off, placed on a nearby gray desk inside the cell. He was on a rather uncomfortable and unforgiving bed. "Urgh, what happened to me?" he asked, before his mind recollected his capture by the Builders League Operative "Kidnapper". Something about a secret project and Blutarch Mann. He slowly got up, shaking his head.

Past the RED and BLU bodies choking up the railway on Well, Engineer was playing his guitar, tuning it, and overall enjoying the soothing and melodic music. His comrades were inside, playing Arm Wrestle and enjoying their victory over RED, unlike the disastrous incident at Sawmill. Sentries were placed outside to ensure that if the enemy launched another surprise attack, they wouldn't be welcomed to the vulnerable drunk base they were presented with at Sawmill.

"Ja, that's why I left Germany." explained Medic, putting his hat on the table that his comrade Heavy was also sitting on. "You have a weird past, Doktor." commented Heavy, smiling like the fat bundle of mini-gun firing craziness he was.

The Kidnapper was resting peacefully on his chair, overlooking the security cameras for the prison, eyeing them carefully. He saw that his newest and most favorite subject, Spy, had awoken from his slumber. "Engineer, give our guest breakfast, please." commanded BLU Spy to his Engineer counterpart. "Ugh, I build a miracle of invention one day and I'm asked to fetch breakfast for a chain-smoking Frenchman the next." grumbled the Texan man as he annoyingly barged open the exit door and walked down the hallway. Spy rolled his eyes. "He doesn't have to do that every time I ask him to help around this damn prison." he muttered.

RED Spy was continuing his escapade in his prison cell, trying to find the nearest exit, when he heard footsteps. His cell was empty, and he believed most of the hallway's cells were as well, so the man was definitely coming for him. The Engineer arrived, carrying an angry and unsatisfied look. In his right hand, a tray of stale bread and generic meat. He opened the cell's bar, and put the tray on the cell's desk. He noticed that Spy had put his mask back on, but didn't care. He closed the bars, and walked out.

RED Engineer walked to the outskirts of Well, breathing in the freshest air he had been treated to all week. "Ahhh…" he said, clearly satisfied. He put down a lawn chair, and began to guzzle down some beer. He was trying out Demoman's preferred brand of cheap whiskey today. It was actually quite good, at least to Engineer's generous tastebuds. He continued his moment of bliss until an announcement arrived from the Administrator. "The Builders League is sending a division to retake Well tomorrow. Prepare yourselves." She said. The intercom then went dead, and Engineer groaned in annoyance.

"How goes Project Nucleus, Engineer?" asked BLU Spy. "Good, sir. I must ask you though, when it is complete, what is our first target?" asked Engineer. "The RED's Teufort Fortress. The never-ending stalemate on Teufort annoys me, but we shall end it. After, we will target every last major RED stronghold, and aim it at Mann Co. An endless supply of hats for us, else we incinerate them!" explained Spy, laughing like a madman while doing so, much to the discomfort of his Texan underling.


	8. Beta-Test

The Builders League had arrived, in full force. The battle began.

Engineer was still upgrading his sentry when sounds of the ferocious battle neared his position. He began to more quickly hit his sentry with his wrench, speeding up the process. Finally, the sentry reached it's final form, a rocket shooting bullet firing machine, the pinnacle of modern engineering. Engineer smiled, as his Pyro friend smoked out Spies hiding in corners or behind wooden boxes, easily flammable, and therefore a mistake on the Frenchmen.

Sniper quickly reached one of the windows in the R.E.D Warehouse, and quickly began to down enemy troops. The BLUs were pushing in through RED's main entrance, and the Sticky Trap Demo laid out had all but been useless after the Uber popped by the BLU Medic. "Piss." Muttered Sniper as he grabbed his trademark tool, Jarate. A jar of his own pee, used to weaken enemies and root out Spies, all while disgusting everyone in the process. He chuckled as he slowly made his way to an intense firefight. One of RED's remaining Spies used his Ambassador to headshot a Soldier. Unfortunately, a Spy himself was already within the RED base and had backstabbed the troublesome RED. Sniper growled at this scenario, and quickly threw his Jarate at the Heavy-Medic pair rampaging through RED. It splashed on them, resulting in a volley of curses thrown randomly as Heavy and Medic both turned tail and ran. It was too late, Demoman had fired three explosive pills at them, turning them into a bloody mush. Sniper chuckled, then returned to his post.

Engineer and Pyro were struggling against the seemingly endless waves of Spies that had passed RED defenses and were now laying waste to the inner defense protecting the juicy papers of the Intelligence. Pyro set ablaze at least three Spies by now, but more just kept coming. They suppressed Pyro behind a column with pistol fire. Engineer saw three more clones of him running towards him. He didn't believe a single one. Whipping out his Widowmaker, he blasted one of the Spies straight through his chest cavity, and then blew another one's head off with another lucky shot. "Nice going, partner." said Engineer, acknowledging Pyro's assistance in the crisis. He then heard a terrible beeping noise. He turned back, and saw the last Spy in the trio that originally attacked Engineer grab their Briefcase, a graveyard of his equipment sparking at his feet. "Spy's sapping my sentry!" he cried, shooting wildly and running after his enemy.

The BLUs continued the epic battle, unrelenting on their assaults. The same went for RED. Teammates randomly died due to headshots, StickyTraps, and Backstabs. Phlogistinator Pyros burnt their competition, Demos desperately fired a volley of StickyBombs. The Spy who took the intel sprinted outside the RED base, but luckily, Sniper caught the Spy, ending him. "That'll take the Respawn Hospital some time to work on." he chuckled. Engineer came running out with some equipment packed into a lunchbox sort of thing, before setting up a nest near the Intel. He needed to wait 60 seconds before the Intelligence could automatically return to the RED base. Scouts constantly and angrily attacked Engineer's precious nest, failing every time. Spies laid siege to the Nest, only to have the Pyro melt them all in a flurry of flame. The Intelligence returned to the base, and Engineer sighed in relief. "That was too close, Pyro." he commented. "Mmph, Hudda." agreed the Pyro. "Nice bloody work, mates!" commented Sniper, nodding.

"Merde…" muttered the Spy as he woke up from an unsatisfactory slumber. He looked around, seeing he was still in prison.

Kidnapper was watching the Security Cameras, before walking towards BLU Engineer holding some sort of file. He threw the file onto the table. "We have new orders from Blutarch. He wants a Beta-Test of Project Nucleus." commanded Spy. "What!? I said I was near completion, not totally done! If I fire it now, there could be many things that could malfunction and fail!" objected Engineer. Spy gritted his teeth. "If you do not test the damn laser, I'll have you executed and DO IT MYSELF!" growled Spy. Engineer groaned, and shook his head. "Whatever. Don't blame me if one entire year of hard work goes to waste with this damn Beta-Test."


	9. Calm Before the Storm

The BLU army was just repelled at Well. A rather great victory for the RED team, now forcing their blue colored counterparts into a stalemate once more, ruining any chance of the war ending anytime soon for either side.

RED Spy was still attempting to be free of his bonds. Outside of the damp, grey jail cell, a Scout carefully guarded the sneaky Frenchman. What he didn't know is that the Spy had finally loosened up his steel captors, and now he was free. "Heh, stupid Spy. Thinking you're all dat, with your stupid knives and disguises." chuckled the Scout narcissistically. The Spy made the charade he was still captured, and began yelling.

"HELP ME! OH THE PAIN, IT'S BRUTAL!" screamed the Spy. The surprised Scout turned around, and pressed a red button on the side of the wall, allowing the iron bars that held Spy captive to yield and force open. "What is it, chuckle nuts?" groaned the Bostonian fighter. The Spy merely smiled, before swiping the Scout's Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol from his side, and using it to form a bloody hole in the center of his forehead.

Engineer and Pyro were both calmly sleeping inside a RED Bread truck. Before the Administrator forced the war into fruition, Reliable Excavation Demolition had a branch that dealt bread and other food commodities on the market. The branch was shut down, and all money earned used to fund the war. However, the trucks used for transportation by the workers are now being used to transport RED Troops to vital positions to hold back the BLU hordes that assail their lands, under the ever watchful eye of the villainous Blutarch Mann.

Engineer awoke from his blissful break, and looked around himself. His gas-mask donning friend was still in a dream-state, along with his RED Sniper comrade. The driver of the truck's identity was unknown, but it didn't matter. Engineer's bravery and service fighting off the Spies awarded him a beanie cosmetic, which he proudly places on his bald head.

Suddenly, the truck came to a screeching halt. A voice grumbled: "We're here", in a thick Russian accent. Engineer woke up his friends. "Hudda mmph." blurted the Pyro. "Agreed." responded the Texan engineer. Sniper said nothing, as the three exited their designated truck. They saw the other members of their division exit out of the other vehicles, it seems as though their new map was Harvest.

Unlike Intelligence, Control Points is both teams vying for the dominance of several metallic and slim pads across the map. Standing atop the metal disk long enough grants whichever team who captured it dominance and control of that certain area. This is the most stalemated part of the war, as both teams always resulted in a tie when it came to land grabs. Engineer began setting up shop in the main wooden RED Building. It seems as though the Builders League United hadn't arrived to contest for this dry, arid land yet.

Pyro began walking up and down the stairs of the wooden structure RED had claimed. Several Scouts, accompanied by one Soldier, went ahead to learn the lay of the land and inspect whether or not their mortal enemies had arrived for combat yet. Drinking beer and taking a well deserved break from the madness of war, the Texan turned to his mysteriously masked madman he called a friend. "Spy's gonna be alright, right, Pyro?" asked Engineer fearfully. "Mmmph." responded the Pyro, with doubt clear in those unclear words. "Don't be so negative. He'll break out of whatever hole those BLU scum have put him in." growled the Engineer, rueful that he couldn't do something about his French ally's capture.

Suddenly, a blaring noise began echoing throughout the RED side of the town. Blutarch's troops had arrived to do battle with their enemies.

RED Sniper was away from his friends, Engi and Pyro. Once again, being a lone wolf, the Australian hit man grabbed his trademark rifle and took careful aim. The wooden gate was broken down, in its wake a host of BLUs in their vehicles poured out and assailed the RED occupants. Chaos unfolded. Almost immediately, Sniper ended the lives of a Pyro, Heavy, two Scouts, and a Medic. "This is too bloody easy mate." mumbled the Sniper, as he brutally crushed the skull of a Demoman with his bullets.

Engineer and Pyro had not faced much hostility in their current position, guarding the point in the most inner territory of the RED Harvest. That soon changed, however. Two Soldiers and a Demoman began harassing the two guardians of the point, with Engineer's sentry in constant need of repair due to rockets and explosive pills, both of which do not mix with the metal fragments used to create the robotic automation. Luckily, one of the Soldiers foolishly stepped into the sentry's line of fire when impatiently trying to end the battle, and was shredding by gunfire and rockets into nothing but a bloody puddle. The Pyro took initiative, and went outside, Flamethrower ablaze.

The other BLU Soldier rushed the Pyro with an Escape Plan. However, the masked ferocity air blasted the pickaxe out of the Soldier's hand and forced it stuck against one of the seedy wooden walls. Angered, the soldier brought out his Reserve Shooter. But the RED Pyro then rushed HIM, and soon the Soldier was covered in a burning haze of death, screaming and in eternal agony. The Demoman, however, was already assailing the Engineer once more, destroying his Sentry and Dispenser with his sneaky explosive pills. "hehehehehehehe, time's up, lady." chuckled the Scotsman. "Dammit." replied the defiant Engineer. Before the Demo could do more, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Looking behind him, the monstrous Pyro stood, his eyes hidden in the gas-mask blankly staring at the now doomed Scottish explosive enthusiast. The Pyro brought out his fireaxe, and it tasted blood, as the Demo was brutally hacked down into a bloody mesh of a corpse.

"That was close, thanks, partner." replied the rather surprised and now fearful Engineer, just witnessing the Pyro's capabilities and the lengths he's willing to go.

RED Spy continued to sneak through the BLU Spy's facility. He collected interesting blueprints along the way, constructed by the BLU Engineer henchman and second-in-command to his Spy overlord. Reaching the core of the facility, he spotted BLU Spy and his Engineer underling, both observing some sort of ball of pure energy crackle with power. It seemed to be harnessed into some sort of narrow funnel. The security detail was heavy, and Spy still was in his bright orange prisoner uniform. He managed to loot his other equipment from the late Scout guard of his cell, however. Cloaking into the shadows, the French sleuth made his way past the stoic guardsmen of the BLU Spy, until masquerading as a Sniper guard with a Mann Co Cap and Kukri. Observing the energy process along with his fooled "compatriots", the disguised Spy turned around. "HEY!" cried a voice in his direction. Terrified, the Spy turned around.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Exposed

Turning around, the disguised sniper spy saw an angry BLU soldier. "Sniper, get up on the platform! You be overwatch in the case our position is assaulted!" informed the Soldier. Spy merely nodded, and walked up the stairs and onto a platform that gave a nice overview of what was occurring downstairs. Two pointy energy controllers channeled a green orb of pure energy, forming it into a pure ball of energy.

The Frenchman was truly amazed. This was a work of science, the most advanced human technology on the planet. Now in the hands of a dastardly BLU Spy, ready to eviscerate any location he desires with it.

The battle for Harvest continues. Pyro provided guard for Engineer's nest which protected a Control Point. However, he later decided to help on the offensive, keeping his sentry and other gear at the Control Point. He brought along Pyro, and the two began rampaging through their enemies. Three Soldiers, one Demo, and a Heavy Medic pair held an abandoned bar with ease. In the wake of their fallen comrades and their decomposing bodies, the Texan and mute monster known the Pyro arrived. With one blast from his shotgun, the heads of one of the Soldiers exploded. The other two retreated upstairs, while the Medic ubered his Russian pet. Pyro air blasted them, while Engineer fired three more shotgun rounds, turning the Demoman into a bloody mess.

The Heavy Medic pair ran out of uber. With amazing dodging skills, the Pyro evaded the vengeful Heavy's mini gun and was able to burn the Medic to a ripe crisp. The Pyro then engulfed the Heavy himself in flames. The two moved upstairs, and the two soldiers duked it out with them. One of them eventually was killed by a Flare Gun shot to his chest, while the other opted a retreat and rocket jumped away. The stalemate of the battle was breaking. RED Sniper fused a bullet with two Scout skulls and one Pyro, He had also halted a backstab attempt with his Machete. The RED Team, rallying under Engi and Pyro, finally mounted an offensive. Medics healed their troops, as Soldiers exterminated any scouts that tried a last ditch effort to sneak past their lines.

The Engineer was leading the charge, but all of a sudden, his ears heard an unbearable noise. "Spies sapping mai sentry!" he yelled. Pyro lead the charge, while the Texan confronted the Spy. His nest were scattered bits and pieces. "Hon hon hon." chuckled the Frenchman, adorning a Merc's Muffler. He then used his Cloak and Dagger to hide in the shed. The Engineer knew of his presence, however, and unveiled his wrench. The sneak Frenchman attempted a backstab, but this was his undoing. His brain turned into mush a few seconds later, as his crumbled corpse lay face flat on the control point.

Pyro had earned victory for the RED team, and the other Pyros and classes of the team enjoyed a feast inside one of the houses at Harvest.

Spy watched BLU Spy and his Engineer commander discuss various things, before they both returned to their quarters. Apparently, the Engineer needed more time to correctly calibrate the energy signature so that the laser doesn't automatically target the BLU hideout instead of the RED. The Spy reported his success to Blutarch, before sending a Bostonian Scout to check on RED Spy's cell. He wasn't there, and the prison went into high alert.

Disguised Spy heard the announcement. All guards in the prison were on high alert. He looked everywhere, before heading towards the control panel that kept the energy ball stable. Looking at the multitude of buttons, he decided to push one of them. Big mistake. Behind him, an infuriated Spy and an escort of BLU goons approached the spy. He got rid of the sniper disguise, no need for it. "You are done!" Kidnapper growled. "I'm afraid not." smugly responded the RED Spy, before pulling a lever on the control panel.


	11. Evisceration at Coldfront

Everything went blank after RED Spy pulled the lever. Luckily, the RED personnel regained his senses quicker than the BLU posse that went to confront him. Quickly, he escaped the facility, with an enraged BLU Spy shrieking at his goons to give chase and kill the slippery Frenchman. Angry bullets whizzed past RED Spy, as he skillfully dodged projectiles. He couldn't fire back, however, and a Heavy Medic pair, along with an SMG Sniper and Demoman were his chasers. He exited via the main doors of the massive building, still hunted by the four vicious mercenaries. Seeing an empty truck outside, Spy hijacked the vehicle and drove away, the transportation mechanism filled with bullet holes by the time he drove into the long burning desert plain.

Harvest was won, but it was hardly a celebration day. The Division was about to be moved to a place they were required. The Builders League were trying to break the stalemate by taking Coldfront. It was an icy landscape, with its frigid and half-broken buildings of rotting wooden structures. It was under the iron fist of the League, and they were planning to use it as a staging ground to assault the RED Capital of Teufort.

"Alrighty then, let's get ready." announced Engineer to the rest of his legion of Reliable Excavation Demolition began preparing for the descent of BLUs on their position. The Texan set up his mechanical marvels at one of the control point sheds, covered by his masked ally, while his Australian comrade watched afar, from the safety of his nest. "Hudda mmph…" commented Pyro ominously. "Yeah, that's right." agreed Engineer. Clutching his hardhat, he continued upgrading his robotic wonder, which was then active. The dispenser soon followed, being constructed efficiently for the team's benefit. RED prepared for the imminent assault that the League would present them with.

An hour passed. Reliable Excavation was getting bored, sitting on miscellaneous wooden RED Bread crates scattered across the frigid wasteland. Snow was pouring down upon the squadron of teammates. The other two Engineers, both wearing Gibuses, were away from the main Engi, had nests set up in the other sheds containing capture able points. It was strange, no enemy attack, nor ambush, had arisen yet.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked Coldfront. Birds began cawing and yelling as they flew away from the explosion's point of origin. In came at least ten truck-fulls of BLU mercenaries. The force poured out and began wrecking the unprepared RED defense.

Engineer and Pyro remained on their defensive post, until a stray bullet nearly caked Engineer in blood. "Darn. Pyro, take cover!" was all Engi could utter, before several blue explosive demo pills eradicated the entirety of the nest. Dispenser and Sentry turned into a graveyard of metal parts and pieces. Engineer and Pyro simultaneously ducked behind several large crates. They were strafed by oncoming enemy fire, it looked like one Demo, three Soldiers, and another Pyro. Rockets also flew in, eventually. Engineer looked worriedly at Pyro. "Looks like we bit off more than we can chew, heh." Pyro stared blankly for a moment. "Mmmmph." he responded.

"That is true, we go out guns blazing." concluded the Texan warrior, cocking his trusty shotgun and revving up his Short Circuit. The host of enemies was almost upon the duo. Most of their comrades were probably eliminated during the initial attack, they were one of the only few pockets of resistance left.

The duo emerged from their hiding places. The lighting from the Circuit electrocuted two Soldiers in a Chain Reaction, before Engineer pulled out his Shotty and turned the Demo's head into red mist, which mingled with the snowy ground. Pyro primed his flamethrower, and took the BLU masked madman by surprise, turning him into a crispy corpse, a charred remnant of what he once was. The last remaining Soldier tried to retreat, but his legs were crippled by carefully aimed shots by Engineer, before a singular shot to the cranium finished off the arrogant American.

"I guess that's that." concluded Engineer, breathing heavily. Pyro nodded for a moment, before a Rocket came in between the two, knocking the Engineer unconscious.

Sniper cowered in the building he was sniping from. He'd watch the defenses crumble from afar, and the RED team get completely annihilated. Worse than the surprise attack with the Golden Egg at DoubleCross, because this time, there seemed to be no survivors, just a gruesome ocean of RED corpses, mingling with a few BLU bodies, sparsely placed. Sniper gulped, knowing it was just a matter of time before they'd purge this building of its RED occupants. The Medic was still downstairs, hiding with one of the Gibus Engineers. He quickly ran down to the area, a former bar, now turned hideout. Multiple bottles of expired beer lay lazily upon the mahogany counter, while a terrified German and his Pyrovision Goggle adorning companion hid behind it.

"Get up, it's just me." assured the Australian. The two looked around themselves. The Medic wore a Mann Co Cap, along with some unique looking boots. They had to move quickly. "Trying to run is not an option, we'll have to hide." stated the Sniper. "I've done Crocodile Hunting before, I know a good hiding spot when I see one." calmed the Sniper. The two merely nodded, and followed the Sniper up the flight of stairs. An entourage of BLUs, lead by a Scout, were approaching the building.

Spy… where was he? Turbine, yes. But no one was there. Since the last battle ended with a disastrous RED defeat, Redmond must've sent another battalion to free the facility. Both teams must have killed each in the ultimatum of the battle, as it looked like a devastated wasteland. Both sides of the structure were ravaged, apparent holes making a blemish on the once finely crated air conditioner hosting building. Splintered pieces of wood and steel lay scattered across a ground plagued by war. Spy trudged through, making it to a RED Intelligence Room. Obviously, the briefcase was missing, and the Frenchman rolled his eyes in annoyance. Clutching his Ambassador, he ensured that no other interfering forces lay anywhere close.

Pyro looked groggily at the blank sky that lay above Coldfront. It was dead, unresponsive sky. Pyro's gas mask felt uncomfortable, but some quick adjustments fixed that. His suit was ripped apart in the rocket shot, which also didn't do well for his body either. Pyro could see some of his skin, bloody and dying. It was painful to touch anywhere near that area. Taking even a few steps in the suit yielded blood and even more pain to the masked mystery. Pyro thought it best to remove himself of the burden of the shirt he was wearing. Removing it, Pyro saw that his skin fared worse than he once imagined. There were four, in total, bloody spots. Pyro's gloves were also removed, revealing that his hands were charred and completely black. That rocket must've hit Pyro right in the chest. How he survived was a mystery. The RED Respawn was most likely deactivated by now, due to BLU victory.

The incoherent word saying companion to Engineer trudged along the ice cold landscape, avoiding squadrons of BLU soldiers while also attempting to not die of severe blood loss. He was nearly spotted by a Scout, as well.

"Hudda mmpphhh mphh hud." begrudgingly commented Pyro, before waddling into a clearing. In the middle of a vast opening of snow filled tundra that was Coldfront, a Soldier with the M. Bison cap was directing a host of prisoners to go in certain areas. Engineer was among them. Pyro tried to catch his attention, but any major movements were halted by an extreme pain. Engineer didn't notice Pyro, and was herded into a truck, which drove off into the distance. Pyro was close to screaming in shock and sadness. One of his only friends, trucked away by heartless barbarians. His blood loss was increasing, and he continued on, without a shirt to protect him from the cold, he could almost feel hypothermia set in. There was no Respawn, Pyro's life has come to an end.

He collapsed on the ground, blood mixing with snow. The last thing he sees before blacking out is a figure approaching him.

Pyro woke up. His bloody spots were patched up, bandages covering them. He still lacked anything on his upper body, but his pants seemed in mint condition. Looking through his mask, he spotted a blonde female, probably in her early twenties. She had a slender build, adorning a red suit. She approached Pyro, smiling. "I see you've woken up." the rather beautiful lady stated. Pyro nodded in response. "I'm Sophia, one of TF Industries's newest employees." she said calmly, assisting Pyro out of his chair. They were in a small wooden cabin. "Hudda?" inquired Pyro. "I saved you because it's my job to do clean up for the dead bodies after the fight's over. Luckily, I found you still alive, and without the knowledge of the BLUs, I gave you shelter, here in this small cabin near Coldfront." she responded. "Mmphh Hudda Hud." thanked Pyro.

Kidnapper, the Fedora adorning cruel and cutthroat general of the BLU team, was being pressured by Blutarch. Each day, the dying elderly man, clinging onto life via a machine, scolded him for his inconsistencies to deliver and constantly allowing RED infiltrators into their important facilities. He'd rather work for Gray Mann, even Redmond, truth be told. He felt unappreciated. Just yesterday, using his skills of espionage, he's allowed BLU three decisive victories. Not a word of those were uttered.

But it mattered little now. Spy had to make sure the laser was ready. Soon, Blutarch's scoldings would end and BLU Spy would become a hailed figure in the Badlands.


	12. Of Prison and Papers

Pyro hadn't felt this close to a person since Sophia. Emotionally, he adored her. Mainly due to the fact she saved him from frostbite in the unforgiving barren lands of Coldfront.

RED Spy had taken the BLU Intelligence on the abandoned map. When sitting on a bench, he creaked open the briefcase, and inspected the juicy papers within. Mainly more battle plans and strategies, the uses of certain classes on certain maps. Just another average Builders League playbook.

Sniper found himself face planted against the icy snow of the map. Finally, his senses returned to him, and he jolted up. Breathing heavily, the Australian looked around himself, to see no immediate threat. The last few thoughts he could recollect where that the BLUs had surrounded his position and closed in. The two recruits that were cowering that he uncovered were surely dead by now.

Groaning in pain, Sniper grabbed his Cleaners Carbine and began trudging across the desolate landscape. "Piss…" he mumbled, as he saw the headlights of a BLU truck. Crouching down behind a gray rock coated with white snow, he patiently awaited the exit of the truck. Continuing along, Sniper was greeted with the corpses of his fallen comrades. Many of which he knew. Most of them were piled in mass-graves, some burnt and their faces unrecognizable. He briefly took off his hat, and placed it firmly against his chest in honor of these fallen warriors.

Then, footsteps increased in volume behind him. "Iz good day! We win battle and crush cowards!" laughed a BLU Heavy heartily. "Ja!" agreed the easily identifiable voice of the German combatant, the Medic. "Oh, Christ." reacted Sniper. He then turned to one of the mass-graves, not burned yet, and dove inside the mountain of smelly and bloody corpses.

Engineer was living the Prison life. The knowledge that the guards could simply shoot you for their own entertainment and get no backlash was horrifying to the Texan. He complied with his superior's orders, being barked around, manufacturing weapons and hats in a loveless, industrial conveyer belt. He was feeding the enemy their equipment. Until, finally, word throughout the prisoner circles murmured hopes of an escape. One of the Demomen had found a weakness in the stone walls surrounding them, and one that could be easily exploited for their own good.

Pyro and Sophia were in a discussion once more. "Hudda mmphh." Pyro uttered, sitting down on a wooden chair conversing with her. "Well, this job isn't THAT high paying, but its enough to get by." she responded. "I've never, really, personally, interacted with one of you mumblers. I always thought it would be hard to understand what you're saying." she admitted. "Hudda hudd, mmph mmpph." reacted Pyro. "Well, you're right. I did work at it, and, well, I know exactly what you say now." she chuckled. Pyro responded in an amusing tone, before they both began laughing.

Then, a banging at the door. "Zhis is ze BLU Spy! We've gotten reports of you harboring RED scum! Get out here!"


	13. Kidnapper's Grand Plans

NOTE: There may be some storyline related inconsistences since I haven't updated this story in so long. If so, I apologize, but this chapter is essentially the start of a "Part 2", you can say. Also, RED Spy's new look is modeled over the TF2 freak CyborSpy

How long had it been? Years, days, hours, minutes, seconds? When you were hiding in a literal mass grave to escape the clutches of your enemies, time seems like an insignificant factor. All Sniper knew is that, from the noises he heard, the BLU troops had left.

Pushing through the grave of mainly RED, but some BLU personnel, Sniper exited the disgusting pile of blood, guts, and rotting corpses. He crawled above the last body, and back onto Coldfront's snowy landscape.

Immediately, the cold frostbite nearly overtook him. But, bent on not returning to his perpetual state of unconsciousness again, the Sniper powered through the climate, nearing a vehicle at the end of Coldfront that seemed to be abandoned. It was a truck, its door smashed open. The Australian huddled within the vehicular transport, and heard a shotgun cock.

On an instinct, the Aussie grabbed his Cleaner's Carbine and aimed at the direction of the sound. It was none other than the Gibus Engineer and RED Medic pair from earlier, cowering in the corner of the truck's garage and utilizing the shadows.

"Bloody 'ell, you two scared me." Chuckled Sniper, putting his Carbine to the side.

The Gibus Engi sighed and put his shottie down. "Welcome back, pardner." Said the Engineer, hugging his new friend.

"I am glad you're alive, we need to get out of here before more of zhem arrive!" stated the RED Medic.

"Roight mate, I've had enough of this map for a lifetime, let's bust this joint."

Engineer's orange prisoner jumpsuit looked torn and tattered. Bits of it were visible on the floor below him. His fingers were overworked, reaching the breaking point as he continued assembling hats and weaponry at an unholy rate.

Often times, the warden, a Builders League United Soldier with the Team Captain cosmetic, would order production to go up a rate of a few hundred percentages just to further extend the suffering of his prisoners. There were dozens of Geneva Convention codes being violated by this sadism, but it's not like worldly laws meant a damn in a mercenary shadow war.

"Ten… eleven…twelve…thirteen…" whispered the worn voice of the RED Soldier, also donning an orange jumpsuit and assembling items near the Engineer, on an adjacent conveyor belt.

"Relax, Solly, we'll get through this. Demo's found a weakness in their walls." Replied Engineer with the most discreet tone to his comrade.

"I was once like you. Optimistic, hopeful, forward-thinking. But I've come to realize that this place has broken me…" somberly stated the American supremacist.

"Don't say that friend, we will live through this." Confidently responded Engineer, refusing to believe that hope was lost.

RED Spy passed through the endless droves of corpses and destruction of Turbine, long gone from that accursed map by now and once again traveling through the endless expanse of the New Mexican Badlands. Tumbleweeds and cacti were all that he could interact with. Occasionally, a slight wind would pick up, and that would be all.

Tired, overwhelmed by a sickeningly pure heat, and low on water canteens. The situation seemed as desperate as ever.

At the very least, Spy's clothes were no longer the color scheme of prisoner outfits. Rather, he was wearing a black suit with a slit of red reaching his throat, and clear, yellow, Deus-Ex reminiscent shades. All of this was looted from the Turbine battlegrounds, and therefore was Spy's property.

"Merde…" uttered the Spy, his cottonmouth steadily overtaking him. But he refused to give into the weather's demands, and pushed on. Passing a rock formation that had been tested by time and seemingly failed, multitudes of older rocks scattered around it, Spy eventually reached a cliff. It seemed that he'd been walking up and straight through a Plateau the entire time.

Entire that, or mirages were dominating his psyche and playing tricks with it. This would be a logical explanation, as in the distance he saw a large, steel complex. It looked like an industrial warehouse mixed with a prison camp. Barbed wire and armed patrols disallowed entry. While Spy couldn't make out the color scheme of the guards, he was sure they were BLUs.

Attack dogs and Sniper watchtowers also littered the battlefield, and Spy's gear was barely operational. This would take some planning if he'd infiltrate this place and try and find out where in the bloody world was he at.

Kidnapper sat in his office, smoking a cigarette as he laid his greedy, powerhungry eyes on a portrait of Blutarch Mann, the aging corporate political head of BLU Corporation and Mercenary Branches respectively. The man he'd replace one day.

Blutarch looked so frail, sickly, and bygone nowadays, Kidnapper had seen it for himself. Precisely why the elderly fool decided to ensure all images of himself made him seem as young as an Olympic triathlete. Due to Kidnapper's position in the League's hierarchy, he was able to visit Blutarch personally and knew his true visage.

A knock on his door.

"Enter." Commanded Kidnapper as he killed off the cigarette's lifeforce by drowning it within a nearby ashtray, and turning his chair around.

"Sir, the captives have not released any information on their comrades. We've also gotten a call from the Administrator demanding the female be released due to her being under TF Industry employ." Briefed BLU Engineer, flanked by two emotionless Soldiers, both wearing Frying Pan cosmetics.

"I see. Well tell the Administrator she shall be released momentarily. Then cut off all connection lines we have with that Purple-Clad whore, and ensure that both of them are under our highest guard. I don't want a repeat of our RED Spy disaster." Stated the BLU Spy Kommandant.

"Yes sir. And our project is underway, the laser's readiness has been quicker than we anticipated. And with your new offensive stretching thin RED, the Nucleus Superlaser will be enough to finally eradicate their remaining forces." Excitedly spoke the Engineer.

"Good, Engineer, we've done good work here. But my scope does not end at the Badlands. This superlaser will be humanity's most powerful weapon, and in my hands we will use it to take this world. No nation, no army, and no ideology can stand against the Superlaser's mighty wrath." Kidnapper said in an apparent monologue.

"But sir, our orders from BLU High Command and Blutarch were too use the Superlaser for military ops against RED exclusively!" protested the BLU Engineer.

"You mean THIS BLU High Command?" smiled the sly Frenchman, before raising a bloody woolen sack and spilling its contents onto the office desk. The assorted heads of all the businesspeople and military officials in America that were behind BLU's operations in the US Government.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" cried the Engineer, trying to leave in panic to inform Blutarch. But the two flanking BLU Soldier sentinels disallowed exit, one locking the door and the order cocking a shotgun and aiming it straight at BLU Engi's cranium.

"The High Command's inept and aged leadership held us back. Our donors in the Pentagon still remain due to their loyalty to my militarist views. Blutarch's need to win the war simply for a piece of useless land will no longer suffice. Our benefactors wanted more, and I will give them more." Growled Kidnapper, disappointed at the Engineer's defiance against his grand scheme.

"B-but they could've just taken their complaints up with Blutarch!" retorted Engineer.

"They did, and he vehemently refused any sort of evolution within the Builders League grand plan. Our main goal was simply winning a war for worthless desert. When Blutarch himself is finally confronted and ended, there will be no opposition to my plans." Chuckled Kidnapper.

"W-what about me?" asked the Engineer, his hands raised.

"You'll be spared due to your usefulness Engineer, but disallowed to leave this facility." Stated Spy.

"Guards, take him to his new quarters." Kidnapper commanded. The two Soldiers nodded, and forcibly escorted the BLU Engineer to his new living space.

Kidnapper chuckled, as he envisioned in the portrait's stead, a golden monument to himself, to his greatness. Soon, RED would be gone, Gray Mann would be gone, and the world would be his.


End file.
